Van&Hitomi's Marriage
by i am cari
Summary: Van seeks Hitomi out in Tokyo, they mack, go back to Fanela and start their royal family. A nice story-telling fic. Peaceful.
1. first

1 The Story of Their Love  
  
Hey kids I'm back. Guess what?! I love ESCAFLOWNE and wanted to write about…what else?! LOVE! ALL the love in the world is focused in this one story and it will take place over the period of… years. (You fill it in when you'e done reading.)  
  
Remember: "Anata wo dareyori seiippai ashita"  
  
Caritas LCswimmer4life@juno.com  
  
  
  
Hitomi unlocked her door and found Yukari making out with Amano. She sighed in disgust and threw her purse on the ground. "Thanks for inviting me, you guys." She said sarcastically. She then went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Yukari jumped up and Amano sat up as well. Yukari blushed then hissed, "You better go Amano…she's in one of her moods." Amano proceeded to put on his shoes and was pulling on his jacket when Hitomi burst out of the bathroom and called, "Don't bother. I'm on my way to an orgy…you guys can come if you want, but I think you'd rather have each other." She smiled cynically and walked out of their apartment. Yukari stared after her, astounded. Amano, shocked, coughed quietly and avoided Yukari's eyes, "Well, since she did suggest it…"  
  
Van brushed his hair out of his eyes and straightened his navy black tie. His black pants fit his body quite well and he looked HOT. If he was going to find Hitomi, he'd have to look the part. He stepped out of the apartment and walked down the stairs to the busy streets of Tokyo. He headed to Hitomi's university.  
  
Hitomi shouldered her black backpack and continued down the dimly lit halls to her class. She took classes late at night; all of her classes were after nine. She did this because she was an insomniac and slept until three on weekdays and six on weekends. She couldn't stand the day anymore. It reminded her too much of Van. Everything was white when she thought of him, like bright sunlight. Dark…that was how she smothered her pain. Her honey colored hair hung at her shoulders and her eyes were still the green they had always been. She walked in, removed her black pea coat, and sat down in the back. A man was sitting directly in front of her with blond hair and broad shoulders. She hadn't noticed him before. She gently tapped him on his neck with her pencil and waited for him to turn around. When he did, he smiled and said, "Hi." Hitomi smirked and retorted, "Hi? Your mom." The man looked confused and opened his mouth but Hitomi burst out laughing and said, "It's ok! I'm not a psycho! My name is Hitomi and I was wondering who you were as I've never seen you before." The man stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Murdock. I'm just here for the semester…I need the extra credits and then I graduate." Hitomi nodded, uninterested. "What did you major in?" she asked. He tilted his head and said quietly, "Oh…I'm a…uh…I majored in graphic...uh I'm a writer." Hitomi smiled with the annoying smile of someone who doesn't care but will just because they are mean. "Oh. Well, this is an arts school." The man nodded, still trying to figure out her smirking face and what it meant when the door closed with a bang. They jumped and faced front. Hitomi didn't see Van slink to the other end of the room or sit down. She opened her notebook to her story essay. The professor said in his annoyingly cocaine filled voice, "Students. Take out your essays and hand them to the front. I hope they were all fiction, mythological, and some other world you created, entwined in one." Hitomi sighed and passed her paper to Murdock. Time for a session of boring 'creative writing and drawing'.  
  
Van observed Hitomi. She had grown so beautiful in the last six years. Her hair was longer, more sophisticated. She had grown taller and had filled out in all the right places. Van placed a notebook discreetly over his lap. Something was different, though. She looked angrier, more in focus than ever. She must not be a depressed, sad little girl any more. She's a hard, cynical adult. He smiled as he watched her scratch her nose. If she's like this…does she remember our love? Am I the only one who has yearned to hold her and wanted to see her every day for as long as I live? She slowly closed her eyes and shifted so her hair shielded her face. She slept. 


	2. second

Next part…dun-dun-dun…these are really short…  
  
Hitomi dreamed about Van for the next hour. She remembered every detail about him; his wiry body, his outrageous hair, cold smile, and angry eyes. His hatred for Folken, his malice when it came to his Kingdom and his family…the way it felt to be in his arms, flying above the clouds of Gaia. Suddenly, "Miss Kanzaki!" barked an irritatingly familiar voice. She opened her eyes and stood up. "Yes?" she asked coolly, looking directly into her professor's watery eyes. She smirked a bit, just to show she could. "I want you to read this essay please. It is excellent. Class, this is the kind of work you should be doing." Hitomi stepped calmly to the front of the room and took her paper. She searched for Murdock's encouraging smile and began,  
  
"I dig my toes into the sand…the ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless, and in this moment, I am happy. Happy. I wish he was here. I wish you were here. No matter how many times I wish it, my wish will never come true. I wish you were…here. I lay my head onto the sand. The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it. I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter, that in this moment I am happy. I wish you were here, my love. I scream it into the wind thousands of times until my voice is hoarse and I am crying. The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in. I need you beside me. I want, wish you were here. Come, my love, on your white wings of love.  
  
It started when I was fifteen, I was only an innocent child. I was swept to a world where war and chaos existed. Gaea. In this world, angels flew in the air, Pegasus had golden wings. Knights rode on their faithful steeds. Rainbows had ends. Princesses didn't exist. I was borne to this world on a giant tidal wave of darkness and despair. Perhaps it was the despair of the one I love, but I will get to that. His name was Ares, of the White Dragon Clan. His brother, Vulcan, was the leader of the Black Dragon Clan. They were what caused the war and destruction of Gaea. There was also a Giant War God, whom, when fused with Ares, became MARS the god of war. Vulcan also had a Giant Death God, and when fused with Vulcan became HADES. This is the story of the war between the giants, their masters, and why I fit into the puzzle so well…it is the story of the Tsubasa no Kami…"  
  
Hitomi went on for about an hour, reading her very long, and well-written essay. Van sat with rapt attention as he listened to her pour out her true feelings about her experiences and about him. He couldn't believe she could describe their story so well. Towards the end, when she was telling about her departure from Gaea, he noticed she had lost her hard, cynical look and had become fifteen-year-old Hitomi again. The Hitomi he had fallen in love with. She read the last paragraph,  
  
"I was given a choice, I loved him what could I say? I had to go. We were standing on the cliff overlooking the newly made White Dragon City. It was breath taking. I never wanted it to end. Then I heard the Tsubasa no Kami's beautiful voice calling, beckoning. A huge white wave rose up, full of glittering angels calling me home. I was holding his hand and he whispered to me, 'I love you'…he was holding me close but I was being pulled by those angels. In my mind I was saying repeatedly, 'I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry. Van…so sorry.'" Hitomi closed her eyes briefly then began again, "I was suddenly in the air, my tears streaming down my face. I knew, in my heart that he was happy for me, his heart soared next to mine and then was gone, forever. I am never ever falling in love again and I say screw the world." Hitomi looked up at the class and exhaled slowly. "That's it. Um…yeah." She gave the paper back to the professor who nodded sadly at her and she went to sit down. Van jumped up and ran to Hitomi. He embraced her and whispered fiercely, "What are you talking about, I'm gone forever?! Hitomi, as long as we love each other, we will NEVER be apart. Ever. After class want to go for some coffee?" He stared down into her eyes as she looked disbelieving back up at him. "Van?" she breathed. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. They walked out of the classroom, arms around each other and Murdock, staring awestruck at their retreating backs.  
  
They wandered around for a while, sometimes stopping to buy a drink or two. Sometimes they would stand in a dark alley and just kiss, loving the feel of each other's body. Sometimes they would sit and talk in the park, watching the moon fly higher and higher into the sky. A slight outline was behind the moon; Gaia. "Van, how did you come to me? I didn't think I would ever be able to see you again," whispered Hitomi as she sat nestled in Van's arm. He smiled over her head, "I heard you calling me. I don't know what you were saying but it sounded like that first paragraph in your story. I couldn't sleep because you were repeatedly calling me. Finally, I went up to the palace roof and took off into the sky. I headed straight for the moon until it filled my entire line of vision. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light engulfed me and when it went away, I was in front of the moon and facing the far outline of Gaia. I left that place and came to earth. I've been here for about a year, searching for you. And here I am. I don't know what's happened to Fanela, I've been gone so long." Hitomi looked up at him, concern in her beautiful eyes, "We have to go back. I have to be your queen! We need to have three kids! Sora, Dilan Kanzaki de Fanel and Julian Tory de Fanel. Dilly pickle will become king because Julian will choose to become a knight of Austeria, ruled by Queen Millerna and King Allen! Sora will leave us forever when she's about sixteen…" Van looked at her with surprise and burst out laughing. "You've got it all figured out, don't you!" Hitomi smiled slyly and pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him. He leaned against her and breathed, "Alright…let's go start the Kanzaki Dynasty." He took off his shirt, picked her up and they flew into the sky. They headed to the moon.  
  
The flash of light was just what Van had described. When it was over, they were facing the beautiful outline of Gaia…and Earth had disappeared forever. Or at least until Sora turned sixteen…  
  
Their wedding was full of white lilies and blue ribbons. Allen, Millerna, Merle and all of the White Dragon Clan attended. Escaflowne was present at the throat of Hitomi…in the form of the pinkish jewel. Hitomi's hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a clingy dress of white with nothing on it, just plain and pure. It's hem stretched several feet behind her. Allen gave her away. After the wedding, everyone got drunk and there was a massive orgy outside the palace in the gardens. Hitomi and Van watched this orgy with interest and then Hitomi showed Van what it felt like to lose your virginity. Julian was conceived that night.  
  
Hitomi's stomach bulged grotesquely out in front of her and sweat beaded her forehead and neck. She slowly walked in the hot sun down from the hilltop where she had been enjoying the view. Van probably didn't know where she was, she thought. It didn't matter, he would probably come after her soon, so she wouldn't have to walk. Hitomi stooped to pick a small white daisy and watched as it blew in the wind. She looked up to the clear blue sky and marveled at the stillness; no airplanes, nothing. Fluffy white clouds danced and blew each other along as the Queen of Fanela reveled in the light-hearted world of Gaia. She continued staring up until a bird blocked the sun streaming down. Hitomi recgonized Van's manly form swooping down upon her. She laughed up at him, "Hello!" He landed swiftly next to her and said in mock anger, "What are you doing here? You should be at the palace, resting. Not galloping around the hills of all Fanela." He picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and took off into the sky. She pouted at him, "First of all, I wasn't galloping—that's for horses; second, I wasn't that far away from the palace! What's wrong? So afraid of losing me?" She giggled at his stern face. He smiled slightly and kissed her, "Yes, actually I'm quite afraid of losing my only love and her son." Hitomi smiled at this and replied softly, "Our son…" Van nodded, laughed, and veered to the palace at a precarious angle.  
  
Go read the next one you scrubs…kidding. Email? LCswimmer4life@juno.com  
  
Cari! ( that's me! 


	3. third

Happy reading…  
  
LCswimmer4life@juno.com  
  
Hitomi sank into the pillows and breathed deeply. Her face was ashen and she was covered in sweat. Van was sprawled on the floor, dead to the world. He had collasped after the second day. Hitomi rested as Millerna washed and dried Julian. The labor had taken two days and three hours.  
  
Julian was a quiet baby and didn't really cry, which made Millerna nervous. But he breathed normally and she realized he was asleep, so she laid him on top of Hitomi and left the room, giving Hitomi a smile as she left. Hitomi stared at the sleeping child on her breast and wondered at how she could have been so right. He was so perfect. His small fingers were long and he was skinny. Hitomi watched as he slowly opened his huge eyes; they were metallic grey. He stared at her for a few seconds, debating whether to cry or not. Hitomi smiled at him and said, "I dare you to cry; daddy's asleep on the floor, wake him up Julian!" Julian's eyes brightened for a second, or so Hitomi thought, before he opened his mouth and let loose one of the loudest screams in the history of children. Hitomi laughed as he continued crying and cried, "Good show, my boy!" Van jumped off the ground at their combined cries and drew his sword, "I'll kill them, the lot of them! They hurt Hitomi and our.." he stopped ranting as he caught sight of his squalling son. He quickly walked towards them and knelt by Hitomi's side. "Is this…" he breathed and rested his hand on Julian's patch of light hair. Julian stopped crying and looked again at his mother. "It's alright, baby." She whispered. Julian relaxed and let his father stroke him. "He will have my sensitivity and Folken's hatred, but he will not show it to us." Hitomi murmered to Van. Van stared at her solemnly then slowly smiled, moving his hand from Julian's head to Hitomi's cheek. "I love you." He whispered to both of them. And so it came to pass that Julian Tory de Fanel was born in October, under a full moon, near the Earth holiday of Halloween. He never knew what Halloween was.  
  
Julian sat up for the first time six months later. He had a wonderful time with his parents, who kept him in their bed up until he slept through the night. Hitomi loved waking up to the smell of milky baby, who would usually be having his breakfast while she was still asleep. Sometimes, Julian would wake her up in the middle of the night, and make baby sounds while squirming. On these nights, Hitomi took him to the balcony, where she would sing him lullabies as they watched the moon and stars twinkle at them. Julian especially loved the lullabies in which Hitomi sang about Escaflowne and all the great deeds he and Van had done together. Hitomi liked these made up lullabies too, and would always write them down. They later got embroided into tapestries that hung in the King's throne room, to tell everyone of the deeds of the Dynasties Kanzaki and Fanel. Other times, Julian would keep his parents awake; never crying but keeping them together. Hitomi and Julian would curl up next to Van, who would tell them stories of his childhood, and in this way, the Fanel family's winter passed peacefully and calmly.  
  
Julian was two years old when Sora was conceived. He was three when she was born. They had spent the day in Palas, visiting Allen and Millerna and their children. Allen and Millerna, so far, had only the twins; Dianatha and Allen the 2nd, whom were three too. (Allen and Millerna would grow to have a brood of ten) The day had been celebrated with a late birthday party for Julian and Allen, as their birthdays were close together. Then Van, Hitomi, and Julian on Van's shoulders walked around the market-place, looking for presents or anything that Hitomi wanted to buy. They got a couple of embroided baby blankets that Julian fell in love with, and Hitomi sat with Julian for an oil painting, of Julian. "Julian is such a good boy!" the old painter crooned, "He makes his parents proud, yes?" Hitomi and Van exchanged smiles and replied, "Yes." They then returned to the palace in Fanela, during the growing dark. Julian was an extremely sensitive child and would always know when to comfort Hitomi and when to leave his parents alone. He never spoke out or cried when reprimanded. He learned quickly and never forgot the lesson, to the point his parents thought him brilliant. He wasn't brilliant, he just didn't understand what crying got you. He was like Folken in the sense that he rarely lost his temper. So he was ready when Sora arrived.  
  
Sora's birth was much easier then Julian's and she only spent two hours in between the time the pain started and the time it took to lay Sora on her mother's chest. She was also quiet; cried quietly with rivers of tears streaming down her face but only little snuffles. "Your children are strange, Hitomi," chuckled Millerna as she left them to marvel at their tiny daughter. Where Julian was tall and skinny, Sora was tiny and plump with baby fat. Her almond eyes revealed purple irises and a sad brow. Hitomi's throat closed up when she first saw those eyes, "They're Sora's eyes…" whispered Van in wonder. Little Sora was an exact copy of the priestess Sora, who had lived under Folken. Her hair was white blonde and stuck up in one tuft, straight on top of her head. "We created her…how can you know our children Hitomi? They are replicas of the past," Van told Hitomi that day. Hitomi smiled through her mist of tears. "Our Sora will be a happy baby, we will raise her to be, Van. You'll see, you won't want to stay away from your beautiful daughter." As if to prove her point, Sora gurgled and smiled up at her father. Van laughed and brushed her fat cheek.  
  
Your story is almost done…I think..i should have just made this one long story…ah well..  
  
Cari* 


	4. fourth

Email?  
  
LCswimmer4life@juno.com  
  
By the time Sora was one, Julian had adopted her as his personal puppy. He would follow her, as she crawled and stumbled over the grass, trying to get her to follow him. Often, Sora would laugh, as if she knew what he was doing. Hitomi and Van loved lounging out in the gardens on hot days and watching their children try to take control of each other. Hitomi especially loved watching her daughter, who already moved with the grace of a runner. "Sora wants to run." She told Van one day. Van watched Hitomi as she told him this information; "She will run someday Van…so far we won't be able to see her anymore." She turned to him and saw his grim expression; she laughed. "Oh, Van. Don't get all worried. You think too much." She leaned in to him and kissed him, he brought her close and they stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Hitomi rested under Van's chin, leaning against his strong body frame. Sora came over to them and fell into Hitomi's lap. She had pink cheeks and was breathing heavily. "Are you tired?" asked Hitomi. Sora nodded. Van said to Sora, "Do you want a nap?" Sora nodded again and promptly fell asleep. Van picked up Sora and Hitomi called to Julian. They went inside.  
  
After Sora was in bed and Julian had had his dinner and was playing with Merle; Van and Hitomi would sit in their room and talk to each other about everything. Usually these sessions would end up in lovemaking. Hitomi realized how lucky she was to be married to a king and that would make Van happy. They were a happy, loving couple. Merle loved playing with Julian and Sora and would take them off their parents hands for hours and sometimes days. On these day times, Hitomi and Van would visit their friends or fly by themselves above the clouds. They often visited Allen and Millerna and in this way, they met the couple's children. And so it went for several years.  
  
As Sora grew up, she would venture off by herself, wherever she wanted. She never got lost and Hitomi never worried about her. The same cannot be said about Van. He would often get extremely agitated, as Sora was his only daughter. "Where is Sora?" He demanded when Sora was three. "I think she's playing with Julian." Said Hitomi, not looking up. Van gave an angry snarl, "WHERE IS SHE?!" Hitomi looked up and smiled, "She's fine, Van. She can protect herself." Van stared, astounded at his wife. Hitomi stood up and kissed him, "Come one Van, you believe me…" She continued kissing him until he awoke himself and followed her, Sora forgotten. As said, Sora was three at this time and Julian was six. Neither of them were prepared for what was going to happen next.  
  
Dilan Kanzaki de Fanel arrived angry at the world. He screamed as Millerna delivered him, screamed as she cleaned him and screamed as Hitomi tried to comfort him. He stopped after he started eating. Van stared at his screaming son and whispered, "He's…he's Dilandau…Damnit Hitomi…he's a…" Hitomi smiled up at Van, "He'll be fine. Just a happy brat. Don't worry, love." She waited for him to lean down and kiss her but instead, Van turned quickly and walked out of the room. Hitomi sighed as he left and whispered to her new son, "Nevermind your father, dear. He won't hurt you, in fact he'll love you deeply." She then began to softly sing to Dilan; "You could be the devil on my back. You could be the angel in my head. You could be the voices that I hear. It's singing along because it sounds just like you're here. Cause you're so beautiful; you're beautiful today. You're so beautiful, you're beautiful in every little way…. And I know, cause I feel, that I could, learn to hate just like you. And I know, and I feel, that you could learn to love just like me. I know…you could learn to love—you're so beautiful."  
  
*^~^*Flickerstick is a great band. If you know them then you know that song. Anyway. Read on and comments go to: me. 


	5. last

Message at the bottom, folks…  
  
From that day, Van was wary of his fat, happy son. The baby boy was chubby like Sora, but tall, like Julian. He was going to be beautiful, like a girl. Not like Julian who would be "ruggedly" handsome, and not like Sora, who would be fragile, he'd be like Dilandau in his looks; it was obvious. Van stayed closer to Sora who, was indeed, turning out to be the apple of his eye. Hitomi was, at first, a bit hurt that Van rejected her beautiful son, but she accepted it and helped Dilan grow into a wonderful child. He was as normal a child as Julian and Sora were not; he would cry regularly, unlike Sora, and he wasn't intellectual or sensitive, like Julian. He was, in fact, a menace. By the time he was two, he had pulled most of the hair out of Merle's tail. She never forgave him this and he had made his first enemy. On Sora's birthday, when he was two and a half and had learned the joys of walking, he smashed her cake in her face and ran away, cackling and licking frosting off his fingers. Sora sat very quietly for a few minutes and then started crying in great, gut-wrenching sobs. Van took her to bed and promised a party without Dilan. That night, Dilan received his first punishment; it was the beginning of many.  
  
The Fanel family reached their peak. They had a family portrait painted. In it stood Van, behind Hitomi, who was sitting with Dilan on her lap. She wore a regal gown and had a sad smile on her face; a Hitomi smile. Julian stood on the left of his mother, to the viewer's eye, and Sora stood on her right. Van's hand is seen resting on Sora's head and Sora's hand is on Hitomi's shoulder. A perfect picture. It appeared Fanela was safe. Van was a wise, though bad-tempered ruler (with his advisors and Dilan only), Hitomi was a gentle queen and often brought her children to the market, bought things, talked etc. Julian, at nine, was already considered the crown prince, but Hitomi knew in her heart this dream of Fanela's would never come true. Sora, at six, was the little lady of the palace and would accompany her father into conferences and meetings, a habit that his advisors frowned on. Sora loved the outings to the market and made friends with an old lady who owned a dried fruit stall. The old woman always managed to give Sora and her brothers a delectable slice of apricot or some such sweet. Julian would accept it politely and give his to Sora when they got home; Dilan would snatch the fruit from the woman's hand and stuff it in his mouth. Sora would let the fruit melt in her mouth as they continued down the market street. Dilan, at three, never talked, and when he did, he usually screamed or cried. Hitomi got rid of this habit by shutting him in his room for an hour, and checked on him very 15 minutes. He soon was speaking normally. Van taught his sons everything and for Julian's ninth birthday he received a rapier with a semi-long blade that was just right for his height. He would often be seen sparring with trees, bushes, and occasionally, his father. Sora was taught how to read tarot cards, was taught to read and write and how to draw. Hitomi indulged in her secret hobby of creative writing and drawing and passed her knowledge to Sora. She also confided in Sora the story of Hitomi and Van, told about her grandmother, about Earth, and about Escaflowne. From this knowledge, Sora fell in love with Earth and would watch the moon from her window, and imagine the outline of Earth next to the outline of her only moon. If you ever visited the palace, you would find two calm children, who were pleasant, learned and polite: you would only be seeing two thirds of the children. The third child would be the screaming maniac running around the halls with his clothes half off that you had missed tripping over when you first entered the palace. Dilan had the terrible twos, threes, and fours. By the time he was five, he had been disciplined enough that he knew a little bit better. He also hated the smacks Julian would apply to his bum whenever he annoyed Julian...  
  
Julian was growing into a handsome young man. He was a skilled swords man, though not perfect, and had grown to his father's shoulder and taller than his mother. His wiry dark hair was unruly, like his father's, and they framed his steel gray eyes. His eyes could burn holes into the sun. He was prone to teenage fits and would often storm from the palace, after a rough yelling spree with his parents he would spend days in the woods, venting his anger by practicing with his sword, similar to Van's sword, which had been awarded on his 12th birthday. A particular day he spent in the woods, just after his 15th birthday and after a particulary violent argument, would define his future. His coming of age story began after breakfast two days after his 15th birthday…but that's a different story…!  
  
Hitomi and Van lived with their children as best they could and coped as well as any other parent would. They grew old together and lived happily. That's not to say there were no troubles in Fanela. There was the struggle with Julian and his parents over the throne; Sora's longing and depression that ended in an unexpected way; and Dilan's short childhood and rise to the throne.  
  
Hitomi could not forsee all the problems in their lives, but she was never lonely again. And Van, he finally found a place for his anger to die, and became a peaceful, happy man. Their children have other stories…  
  
  
  
La la la la la la, hey! It's over! I love/hate love…anyway those stories about their kids? Hm…they'll be out VERY soon and I might post everything at the same time so as you read this and a title looks familiar, you might know why…anyway Julian's Story is called Knight of Fanela.  
  
Sora's story is called Girl on Earth, and Dilan's story is called The Anger of Fanela.  
  
See you guys later…*Cari*  
  
(LCswimmer4life@juno.com)  
  
Aol Instant Messenger: cari is a ninja, spn cmbstication  
  
Yeah. Doesn't matter how hard you try… 


End file.
